1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a surgical apparatus, device and/or system for performing endoscopic surgical procedures and methods of use thereof. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a surgical fastener applying apparatus, device and/or system for performing endoscopic surgical procedures, which is loadable with disposable endoscopic loading units containing absorbable or permanent surgical fasteners, to kits, and methods of use thereof.
2. Background of Related Art
Various surgical procedures require instruments capable of applying fasteners to tissue to form tissue connections or to secure objects to tissue. For example, during hernia repair it is often desirable to fasten a mesh to body tissue. In certain hernias, such as direct or indirect inguinal hernias, a part of the intestine protrudes through a defect in the abdominal wall to form a hernial sac. The defect may be repaired using an open surgery procedure in which a relatively large incision is made and the hernia is closed outside the abdominal wall by suturing. The mesh is attached with sutures over the opening in the abdominal wall to provide reinforcement.
Minimally invasive, e.g., endoscopic or laparoscopic, surgical procedures are currently available to repair a hernia. In laparoscopic procedures, surgery is performed in the abdomen through a small incision while in endoscopic procedures, surgery is performed through narrow endoscopic tubes or cannulas inserted through small incisions in the body. Laparoscopic and endoscopic procedures generally utilize long and narrow instruments capable of reaching remote regions within the body and configured to seal with the incision or tube they are inserted through. Additionally, the instruments must be capable of being actuated remotely, that is, from outside the body.
Currently, minimally invasive surgical techniques for hernia repair utilize surgical fasteners, e.g., surgical tacks, staples, and clips, to secure the mesh to the tissue to provide reinforcement and structure for encouraging tissue ingrowth. Surgical fasteners are often applied through an elongate instrument for delivery to the mesh, and are manipulated from outside a body cavity.
In some procedures permanent fasteners may be required, while in other procedures bioabsorbable fasteners may be required, or both. The laparoscopic or endoscopic instruments are typically loaded with either permanent fasteners or bioabsorbable fasteners. Additionally, following a surgical procedure, these laparoscopic or endoscopic instruments are typically disposed.
Accordingly, a need exists for endoscopic or laparoscopic surgical devices which can be loaded with either permanent fasteners or bioabsorbable fasteners as needed or desired, and which may be at least partially sterilized for re-use following a surgical procedure.